1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of low k dielectrics, and more particularly, to a method for treating the surface of the low k dielectric to render it hydrophilic.
2. Background Information
As integrated circuit technology advances, integrated circuit devices become smaller and smaller. This allows for greater speed and increased device packing densities. Sizes of individual features (for example the transistor gate length) on modem integrated circuits is shrinking to less than 0.20 microns. The resultant increase in packing densities and the associated increase in functionality has greatly increased the number and density of metal interconnects on each chip.
The metal interconnects (which consist of conducting lines and vias) have become smaller, more complex, and more closely spaced. The smaller sizes of the metal interconnects leads to RC (resistance-capacitance) coupling problems which include propagation delays and cross talk noise between interlevel and intralevel conductors. RC delays thus limit improvement in device performance. In recent years, the use and development of low resistivity metals such as copper has helped to reduce the resistivity of the interconnect lines. Additionally, capacitance can be reduced by employing low dielectric constant (low k) dielectric materials to insulate between the metal interconnect lines. Since capacitance is directly proportional to the dielectric constant of the insulating material, the RC delay can be reduced when a low k material is used.
Various semiconductor equipment manufacturers have developed low k dielectrics. One of the most promising low k dielectrics are carbon-doped oxides (SiOxCyHz) Manufacturers such as Novellus Systems, ASM-Japan, and Applied Materials, Trikon Technologies, and Mattson Technology each manufacture semiconductor equipment (for example, chemical vapor deposition equipment) that can deposit carbon-doped oxides (or CDO). The Novellus Systems carbon-doped oxide film is marketed under the trademark CORAL(trademark), the ASM-Japan carbon-doped oxide film is marketed under the trademark AURORA(trademark), and the Applied Materials carbon-doped oxide film is marketed under the trademark BLACK DIAMOND(trademark). The Mattson Technology CDO film is marketed under the trademark GREEN DOT(trademark) and the Trikon Technologies CDO film is marketed under the trademark LOW K FLOWFILL(trademark).
Carbon-doped oxide possesses an intrinsically low surface energy. As a result, cleaning of the surface of the carbon-doped oxide is extremely difficult due to the hydrophobic nature of the film surface. Cleaning of the carbon-doped oxide surface is important because the surface becomes exposed during normal processing and formation of the interconnect structures. Specifically, during a dual-damascene process or a subtractive metal process, the surface of the carbon-doped oxide is directly exposed. This results in defects or particles on the surface of the carbon-doped oxide that should be removed.
Current techniques for cleaning are primarily directed towards making the surface of the carbon doped oxide hydrophilic. This involves the modification of the top layer of the carbon doped oxide by film deposition recipe change: either by depositing a hydrophilic top layer or by termination of the carbon doped oxide by an oxidative approach. These approaches can degrade the aggregate film dielectric constant or may not necessarily be compatible with copper dual damascene processes. Therefore, what is needed is a method to make the surface of carbon-doped oxide hydrophilic to facilitate cleaning by conventional methods.
A method for forming a hydrophilic surface on a carbon-doped oxide film is disclosed. The method comprises applying an oxidative chemical solution to said carbon-doped oxide film surface.